Tatsu
Tatsu '''is now an old man, it is unknown his exact age. He was once often considered "The God of War", though he not even being a god. After his death, he led his father's army to victory over the Mokans at the age of 7. He saved the Picoso from invading forces at the age of 9. He took control over Halisper's Legion on his 12th birthday. He had been the highest ranking soldier, no matter the forces. Commander, General, Admiral, Fleet Commander, he was even a king and emperor for a few months until he left his Kingdom , and gave over the Mokan Empire. He is the General in command of the Golador Legion. At the age of 14, he met Leila and fell in love. Pewp. After killing Leila in a training battle one day, he vowed never to fight again as he then left Earth becoming a pacifist. He later somehow met Zan IV and is very good friends with him. Tatsu died of a cancer-like vius in 1200, he is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Tatsu is an average sized young man with blonde hair and gold eyes. He has a short and thick ahoge. He usually wears an attire similar to the traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his multiple daggers, and blades. He has a small red rope he wears around his neck at all times. He wears black boots with blue stripes, and one earring on each ear. Post-Time-skip Tatsu is a tall man, with blonde hair and golden eyes. He often changes his clothes, as he has a large wardrobe. His hair cycles between long and short depending on if he's using Fire Abilities(short), and Darkness Abilities(long). Personality Pre-Timeskip Tatsu is a 14 year old boy, he is a brave kid, full of leadership capabilities and willpower. All he ever wanted was to live a normal life, but forced himself to avenge his father. Not much else is known from him. Post-Timeskip Tatsu is 19, Tatsu is a now very mature. As a kid, he was easily annoyed by , but now cannot be. He fights maturely, never making flaws, and cam handle pressure, and other negative things. History Before Debut(B.D) At birth, Tatsu was born pre-maturly as his Father left for an adventure. His mother was forced into labor, she died the day later from the poor medical capablity. He was put into custody of the king of his kingdom, the man who had forced him mom into labor. When Tatsu turned 5, he was given control of the Army, the protectors of the kingdom. He learned the truth of his father the same day. Also that day. the Mokans attacked. At command of the army, he allowed his army to stand down. He allowed the Mokans to proceed to the castle. As they did so, they took out the King. As the Mokans leader turned and claimed control of the kingdom, Tatsu let his army flow. Flooding the castle taking out the Mokans, leaving their leader to stand off guard. Tatsu then, single-handed, struck the Mokan leader to the ground. Eventually death, he then claimed control of his Kingdom, and the Mokan Empire. Being known as King, or Emperor Tatsu the first. Two months later, he left for adventure. Five years later, as a 9 year old boy, Tatsu had been seeking adventure, in search for his father. On this adventure, he stumbled across a small village. As he passed through to stay in an inn, the village was attacked by rogue Mokans. After emerging from the inn mid-invasion, he was swiftly recognized by the rogue soldiers. "Oh, well isn't it our great emperor." one said. Tatsu, stood, baring a golden gaze in his eyes, that similar to his mother's. "Leave, now." Tatsu said being followed by a bellowing silence. The rogues then attacked, they slashed and hacked, hitting nothing but air. He was too fast, Tatsu was gone. No, he was behind them. As the two rogues turned, they seen the other 5 rogues in which had been allies, were strucken to the ground in puddles of blood. "Y-You're insane!" One yells. Tatsu turns, looking back with the gold eyes that struck fear to the eyes of anyone who knew of Tatsu's reputation. The two remaining rogues ran off into the distance, and they will always remember the fear, the power they felt that day. After being thanked by the people, and Leader of the small town, Tatsu was awarded a gift. He was given a sacred artifact that dated back in the village's history, back to 300 years before age. This "artifact" was known as the Urn of Yurmac, in which was filled with the ashes of the founder of the village. Yurmac was considered a powerful, respected, and fierce military leader, as well as Founder of the village. Tatsu has these ashes within his blade, and has the ability to use Yurmac's powers, and summon a reanimated version of Yurmac at will. On the very day Tatsu became 12 years old, he encountered a man named Halisper. The two met as Tatsu was travelling through the world, on his way to the Temple of Einzen. As he walked through a hot desert, Halisper appeared in his path. "Give me your weapons, kid. Before you hurt yourself or I hurt you!" Halisper said in attempt to rob Tatsu of his blades as he was a mere boy. "Step outta my way." Tatsu replied. Halisper then rushes Tatsu, attempting to stab him with a staff. Tatsu had moved before Halisper even thoght of trying this action. "You're fast." Halisper says. "No I'm not..." Tatsu said sarcastically as he smirks. Tatsu then summoned Yurmac. Halisper had attempted to stab Tatsu once again, but was stopped in his tracks with a gut busting punch. "Rgh! You little s-shit!" Halisper says in painand struggle. Yurmac then picks Halisper up by his face and threw him into a dune of sandstone, in which had hardened over time. Showing the age of the desert. Appearing a few meters away, Halisper says, angrily, "Mistake, kid". Halisper then summoned 100's of men armed with bows, spears, and staves. The forces contained, Warriors, Archers, as well as Mages. One mage from the crowd easily dispells the summoning of Yurmac. In an event that would usually shock fighters, Tatsu stood. A bellowing silence followed. Tatsu then drew a sword, known as Nermancer. Tatsu then easily, and in a flash, took down the whole first row of the force. The army shook in fear, as the golden eye gaze went into the soldiers, striking fear into their heads. "They aren't gonna fight anymore.." Tatsu said in a hazed voice. "Is that so? Attack him!" Halisper asks, then commands his army. The army do not respond, just stand down in fear. "You're weak.." About 10% of the army turn and face against Halisper and the remaining army. "Hm?" Halisper hums in question. "Heh...Attack". Tatsu says, causing the soldiers in which sided with him to attack. After 50 whole minutes of battle, Tatsu had led his side to victory. He then rushed at Halisper, but as Halisper's soldiers return to his control, they jump on Tatsu and try to weigh him down. He tugs them, shakes them off and draws Nermancer. "You're dead!" Tatsu says as he slashes through Halisper's body. Nothing else is recorded after that... He was awarded the remaining soldiers, and Halisper's other 40 thousand soldiers to his command. He now calls this army, the Golador Leogion, and can summon them at will. Debut(D) At his debut, Tatsu showed an anger towards Decaun Equino, who he was told had trained his father. He then seen Leila getting attacked by the Terrorzard, he tried to help. But it wasn't soon 'till Decaun offered him an army battle after he introduced himself as "General Tatsu the first". They went into battle, and after the Mokans failed against Decaun's undead army. Tatsu decided to end the fight. He then returned, and early out showed an attraction towards Leila. Pre-Time-skip(PT) Mid-Time skip(MT) After-Time-skip(AT) Abilities Due to the constant increase of his abilities, Tatsu is legit impossible to measure by standards of power. He has maintained his image as being a great adaptive fighter, him being able to adapt to any ability, or person. He has a complete mastery in the arts of Fire and Darkness magical abilities, as far as those two go alone he usually mixes the power, and force of both the fierce fires, and point blank darkness of The Nether. Tatsu, as being lesser known for this ability, but feared for so has the ability, mastered. This ability is the "magic" of illusion. Tatsu, has mastered the ability of illusion, he could use such spells, to make his enemies fear, break down, and even be controlled by the grip of Tatsu's mind. Just, from a glimpse of his eyes. Tatsu is known for many forms of physical combat, from Taijutsu, to Karate, to the arts of judo. A kid of his build, speed, and strength alltogether, he's a lethal weapon in hand to hand, or just physical combat. As obvious, Tatsu's main, and favored abilities are fire based. Fire is strong against wind because the air feeds the flames but weak against water because it cools and smothers them. Which is also a very well known ability to Tatsu's reputation is he's had trained with swords all of his life, Tatsu is a master of sword art. Tatsu has shown that he can handle his self in a fight with his swords, He is able to easily take out armies by himself. Tatsu has many forms of willpower, and a great force all together, as obviously the standards of willpower are high for an, Emperor, King, and General all put into a child's body. These variants, and combinations of willpower include many different forms. '''Leadership has been described as “a process of social influence in which one person can enlist the aid and support of others in the accomplishment of a common task". I'nfluence' occurs when one's emotions, opinions, or behaviors are affected by others. Social influence takes many forms and can be seen in conformity, socialization, peer-pressure,obedience, leadership, persuasion, sales, and marketing. Self-control is the ability to control one's emotions, behavior, and desires in order to obtain some reward, or avoid some punishment. Presumably, some (smaller) reward or punishment is operating in the short term which precludes, or reduces, the later reward or punishment. In psychology it is sometimes called self-regulation. Self-discipline can be defined as the ability to motivate oneself in spite of a negative emotional state. Qualities associated with self-discipline include willpower, hard work, and persistence. Self-discipline is the product of persisted willpower. Whereas willpower is the strength and ability to carryout a certain task, self-discipline is the ability to use it routinely and even automatically (as if through reflex). An analogy for the relationship between the two might be defined as follows. Where willpower is the muscle, self-discipline is the structured thought that controls that muscle. In most cultures, it has been noted that self-discipline is the ultimate path towards success. He has a variety of different powers, such as super-natural strength, speed, the ability to use magic and so much more. Tatsu has over hysterical strength, being a Paladin, he has Super-Natural Strength. He has been shown to lift over 100's of pounds easily, considering his emperor attire. Full of rare gems, and metals. He could easily carry over 700 million pounds, when his full potential is reached. He could punch through 300 thousand square feet of solid steel. He could rush his way through a''' ''' crowd with over 40 soldiers on his back as they attempt to weigh him down to stop him from killing Halisper. Tatsu is able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles. He is capable of moving and attacking at the speed of light. Tatsu's signature type magic revolves around the manipulation of fire and darkness for varying effects. These spell types gives Tatsu complete control over flames, and darkness. Making them very hard to defend against. Likewise, no other magic of any sort is able to steal, absorb, or deflect the spells. When invoked, Tatsu pulls 55% of his mana into a single point, keeping the other 45% else where. He then detonates it like a bomb with the mana. This renders the user immobile yet unharmed, but turns the surrounding 10 miles into the same type of terrain found within The Nether. A special type of soil, known as Netherrack which is bright red, and is always hot. If any gas, smoke, or fire in general is in contact of this soil, it will light up in a blaze, and stay lit forever. Anyone inside the 10 mile radius is instantly incinerated, even those behind magic barriers are killed by the intense heat of the blast wave. After using this ability, Tatsu is in able to use this amount of mana, or this technique for half a year. After using this technique 3 times through his life, its possible for Tatsu to either give out and die, or need intense care. Tatsu is able to sense any type of life force, or energy approaching from a fair distance. All energy, from Ki, to Mana, to everything else. He has the ability to metamorphose his body from a wide variety of race, or person depending on what DNA was gained from within one's energy. Tatsu has the ability to create reality, though this power is unconscious, its only known by Lin, his father. Summons Inferblaze Inferblaze is a large, white, Dragon-like creature. Inferblaze has the ability to send flames into the air from its tail, burning up everything around it. When Inferblaze's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather. Inferblaze can scorch the terrain with fire, it being from The Nether. It has the ability to manipulate, and change the tempature at will, and almost as good as Tatsu can. Showing how superior Tatsu is in power, to those even with divine abilities. Zapray Zapray is a large, black draconian creature. Concealing itself in storm clouds, it flies throughout the world. It creates electricity in its tail, as its tail being its most vital organ in battle. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity at a fast rate. That rate being 9 million watts, per seconds. Zapray can scorch the terrain with lightning, it also being from The Nether, but within the core, where electricity is at its highest. It can manipulate lightning, as well as Inferblaze can manipulate fire. Skyran Skyran is a large, blue, deer-like creature. Skyran has the ability to use light magic, gaining power from any light source and being able to manipulate power from them. In the night, it isn't used as often as it's counterpart, Skyron. It is usually used in the day, under the light of the sun. Skyran has the ability to fly with the atoms of the light it uses, he also generates its own light from his thousands of horns, as well as give light off itself if it needs it. Skyron Skyron is a large, red, y-shaped creature. Skyron has the ability to use dark magic, gaining power from any shadow and being able to manipulate power from them. In the day, it isn't used as often as it's counterpart, Skyron. It is usually used in the night, in the shadows. Skyron has the ability to fly with the atoms of the dark it uses, it also generates its own darkness, from its life core, as well as give darkness off itsself if he needs it, using its hands that cast a huge shadow over the area. Tetsuo After his brother's death, Tatsu grew the ability to spiritually summon his brother to fight as seen in a fight with Domon. Tatsu also has the ability to manifest with Tetsuo, to use Tetsuo's forms abilities as his own. Inferblaze.png|Inferblaze Zapray.png|Zapray Skyran.png|Skyran Skyron.png|Skyron Techniques Mana Spells Simple Summoning Usually used by Tatsu to summon his army onto the battlefield. Its noted to be the stealthiest way onto the fields. Fireblast Tatsu fires a fire blast in which has a size scale depending on the mana put into the technique. Blazing Bolt Tatsu charges a small bolt of fire, and fires it like a Death Beam. It can ignite enemiesif strong enough. Blazing Blade Tatsu turns one of his blades, or daggers into the same blade but covered in fire and can use any fire spell with 10 times the power. Inferno Slash Tatsu slashes his Blazing Blade and sending a whip-lash of fire in which burns like the sun. Physical Techniques Stances, and Fighting Styles Stats Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Zion3xX